goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Azura tells mickey.mcguinness.7 the truth in reaction to Luna Minami becoming a UTTP member
Azura tells mickey.mcguinness.7 the truth in reaction to Luna Minami becoming a UTTP member is a GoAnimate video by mickey.mcguinness.7, published on June 19th 2018. Written by Kosta Karatzovalis Cast * mickey.mcguinness.7-Steven * Mickey's Dad- * Mickey's Mom- * Azura-Princess * BrownFamily1108-Eric * IceCreamFanatic2001- * CatBlueTimeLord-Joey Transcript * (At the Mickeyverse) * mickey.mcguinness.7: Great, my life is ruined, my GoAnimate career is on the line, and I can't changed them yet so now I have to all over again. Now The Metal Punks is dead thanks to Luna. * (bell door rangs) * Mickey's Dad: Oh hi Azura, can I help you today. * Azura: Can I see Mickey McGuinness please, I want him to tell him the truth about Luna Minami becoming the UTTP member after she lying to me. * Mickey Dad: OK, I'll be right back! Mickey, Azura is here to see you. * mickey.mcguinness.7: About damn time. * (at the living room) * mickey.mcguinness.7: Azura!!! * Azura: Mickey, look, I can explain everything for what we had for so far. * mickey.mcguinness.7: For what. * Azura: It's believe that Luna Minami was lying to me and rest of the people because she is now a UTTP member, just because she vandalizing Elephant012's pages along with Sophie the Otter's pages, Igor the Mii's pages and Sarah West's pages. And even worst, your pages have been making her own versions of everyone else's pages without you. Also she was harassing, trolling and bullied Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins, betraying and bullying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and treating them very terribly and shamefully like garbage. I'm sorry Mickey, there is nothing we can do until further notice. But I believe that Luna is taking your pages! * mickey.mcguinness.7: WHAT!!! NO!!! (Kidaroo's voice) NO (x40). MY GOANIMATE PAGES, IT'S RUINED, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT LUNA CHANGES MY PAGES. NO (x30). * Azura: Mickey, calm down, it's not your fault, let someone to fix it up or a new hero can do the thing! * mickey.mcguinness.7: (Kidaroo's voice) NO, I'M GOING TO GET MY REVENGE ON LUNA FOR WHAT SHE DID, SHE JUST SCREWED UP MY VIDEO PAGES. * Azura: Mickey, listen to me, Let Sarah West will do her own choice. Now breath, breath. * (mickey breaths 5 times) * Azura: One more time!! * (mickey breaths again) * Azura: Better. * mickey.mcguinness.7: Better. * Mickey's Mom: Poor Mickey, what are we going to do now?! * Azura: I don't know yet!!! * BrownFamily1108: Mickey, what's going on! Oh, Hi Azura, hwta are you doing here in Mickey's house, my friends where from outside. * Azura: Oh, you must be BrownFamily1108, IceCreamFanatic2001 and CatTimeBlueLord right? * CatBlueTimeLord: Yes we are, it's nice to see you. How we can help you this time? * Azura: Well, I have something to tell you and you're not going to like it! * IceCreamFanatic2001: OK, we are listening! * Azura: You will not believe this but Luna Minami became a UTTP member along with the Save-Ums and Flowerpuffs! * IceCreamFanatic2001: (scary voice) WHAT?!!!!! OH!!!!! (X100) LUNA MINAMI AND HER CHILDREN ARE GOING TO GET IT!!!!! I HOPE SARAH WEST WILL MAKE LOTS OF GROUNDED VIDEOS OUT OF LUNA MINAMI AND HER CHILDREN AND MAKE SOPHIE THE OTTER STRONGER!!!!! * BrownFamily1108: AND SO AS THE GOOD USERS, THANKS FOR TELLING US!!!!! * mickey.mcguinness.7: Me two, I want some revenge in the future no matter what. * Azura: I know, but also Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates will Permanently cut all ties to Luna Minami and her children. * BrownFamily1108: Now hold on, I had to check my laptop first to investigate first, and then will talk. * (BrownFamily1108 is shocked that mickey and his pages was changed) * BrownFamily1108: Oh my god, I thought I've just finished Redrum2010 gets in dead meat ages ago and now Luna and the Save-Ums tricks my video page saying that The Save-Ums has 45 cards without us and then Mickey's pages. * IceCreamFanatic2001: Yes, I thought Me, Randy, Tyler and Mickey where the best instead of them. Also, they added unnecessary voiced clip, removing crying voices, changing voice characters and more that got brainwashed. * CatBlueTimeLord: Azura, can you explain all this! * Azura: Well, It's a long story, but I think JessicanFin23 or a new hero might to able to help to increased multiverse security in Mickeyverse. I'll ask Sarah West, Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates to figure it out another day. But what's in your opinon. * BrownFamily1108: Fear not, our heroes will investigate on what exactly what's going on. * Azura: Fair enough! * mickey.mcguinness.7: Luna is going to pay. * (The End) Category:2018 videos Category:Mickey.mcguinness.7's videos